Геноцид армян
thumb|Геноцид армян [[Изображение:Secretdocument.jpg|thumb|…''уничтожать их, полностью искоренить в Турции само слово армянин''…'Талаат Паша']] [[Изображение:Secretdocument2.jpg|thumb|….Уничтожайте тайными средствами любого армянина восточных провинций, которого Вы найдете… Талаат Паша]] Геноцид армян ( , ), — геноцид, осуществлённый турками в 1915—1918 годах в Османской Империи (в том числе — на территории современной Турции). История геноцида армян 1877—1923 гг. Возникновение Армянского Вопроса 1877—1878 гг. Османская Империя, которая просуществовала без малого 500 лет, проводила политику ассимиляции народов, проживающих на её территории. Кроме армян, на территории империи проживали греки, болгары, сербы, хорваты и другие народы христианского вероисповедания. Идею истребления немусульманских народов Османской империи турецкие султаны вынашивали давно. Берлинский конгресс и Армянский вопрос Эпоха «зулума»: погромы 1894—1896 гг. в 1895—1896 годах турецким султаном была спровоцирована резня армянского населения, в результате которого были убиты, по разным оценкам, от 100 до 200 тысяч армян. Лишь протесты мировой общественности положили конец резне. Армянский вопрос до 1908 г. В 1907 власть в Турции захватили младотурки. Партия младотурок, официальной идеологией которой был пантюркизм, или теория «Великого Турана». Целью пантуркистов было создание тюркской империи от Балкан до Алтая.thumb|300px|left|Геноцид армян Младотурки у власти Идею истребления немусульманских народов Османской империи турецкие султаны, а затем пришедшие им на смену младотурецкие правители вынашивали давно. Армяне вызывали у младотурок ненависть и тем, что населённая ими Западная Армения отделяла чисто турецкие области от Азербайджана и мест проживания прочих тюркских племён. Контрреволюция и киликийская резня 1909. С 1-го по 4-е и с 12-го по 14-е апреля турецкие власти организуют массовую резню армян в вилайетах(административно-территориальная единица) Адана и Аллепо. Младотурецкий переворот 1908 года не внес существенных изменений в положение проживавших в Турции армян. В несколько более благоприятном состоянии находились армяне Киликии, сумевшие благодаря самообороне противостоять резне 1890-х гг. Реакционные турецкие круги обвиняли армян Киликии в стремлении вытеснить турок и восстановить «Армянское царство». Для окончательного решения «армянского вопроса» 31 марта 1909 года под председательством вали Аданы состоялось заседание губернского совета. Совет постановил уничтожить армян в данных уездах. В уезды были направлены секретные указания относительно начала резни. Незадолго перед погромом власти раздали мусульманскому населению большое количество оружия и боеприпасов, освободили из тюрем около 500 преступников турецкой национальности. 1 апреля толпы турок начал резню армян на улицах Аданы, которая продолжалась в течении трех дней. Затем прибывшие из Румелии войска якобы для «восстановления порядка» приняли участие в резне, которая по своим масштабам и способам осуществления превзошла первую резню. Погромы произошли во всех гаварах Аданского вилайета и в ряде населенных армянами районах вилайета Аллепо. Жертвами резни стали около 30,000 человек, из них свыше 20,000 — в Аданском вилайете. Десятки армянких населенных пунктов были разрушены и сожжены. Жителями Аджна, Сиса, Зейтуна, Шейх-Мурата и других населенных пунктов была организована самооборона. Действия самообороны отразили нападение турецких погромщиков, благодаря чему удалось избежать поголовной резни. Расследование младотурецких властей было формальным, так как правительство стремилось успокоить европейское общественное мнение, смягчить протесты армян и уклониться от ответственности. Подлинные организаторы и виновники резни избежали наказания. Таким образом, младотурецкое правительство проводили ту же политику погромов, что и их предшественники — погромщики Абдул Гамида. Балканские войны и армяне Первая мировая война и геноцид армян в Турции. Часть I thumb|[[Энвер-паша. На личной печати Энвера-паши была выгравирована надпись: «Верховный Главнокомандующий войсками Ислама, зять Халифа и наместник Магомета».]] Вступление Турции в Первую мировую войну в августе 1914 года дало, по мнению младотурков, «уникальный шанс» для окончательного решения «армянского вопроса», то есть полного истребления армян. По словам одного из организаторов геноцида, Талаата Паши, даже слово «армянин» должно было навсегда кануть в Лету. В условиях введённого военного положения турецкое правительство выпустило из тюрем уголовников и бандитов. Одновременно началась депортация армянского населения восточных турецких вилайетов в глубь страны, через сирийскую пустыню. Армяне — военнослужащие были отчислены из армии, в подавляющем количестве собраны в накопительных пунктах и расстреляны. 24 апреля 1915 г. left||thumb|Геноцид 1915 Днём геноцида армянского населения принято считать день 24 апреля 1915 года, когда младотурецкие правители, главную роль среди которых играли трое: Талаат-паша, Энвер-паша и Джемаль-паша — приказали собрать всю армянскую интеллигенцию в Стамбуле и депортировать. Многие были в этот же день убиты. Дата 24 апреля 1915 года занимает особое место не только в истории геноцида армян, но и в истории армянского народа в целом. Именно в этот день в Константинополе начались массовые аресты армянской интеллектуальной, религиозной, экономической и политической элиты, что привело к полному уничтожению целой плеяды виднейших деятелей армянской культуры. В списки подлежаших аресту попали люди разных политических взглядов и профессий: писатели, артисты, музыканты, учителя, врачи, юристы, журналисты, бизнесмены, политические и религиозные лидеры; единственное, что их роднило — национальная принадлежность и положение в обществе. Аресты видных фигур армянской общины продолжались в турецкой столице с небольшими перерывами до конца мая, при этом никаких обвинений задержанным не предъявлялось. Еще в феврале-марте из провинций начали поступать сведения об арестах и убийствах армянских лидеров, но именно с константинопольских арестов началось полномасштабное уничтожение армянской элиты по всей стране. Дата 24 апреля 1915 года Первая мировая война и геноцид армян в Турции. Часть II right||thumb|Турок : Сколько еще армян осталось ? [[Le Figaro, авг. 1923]] Резня армянского населения продолжалась до сентября 1918 года. В течение последующих трёх лет погибло свыше 1,5 млн. армян, остальные бежали или были выселены турками в Месопотамию, Ливан, Сирию через пустыни, где большинство из них погибло от голода и болезней. Свыше одного миллиона армянских беженцев было рассеяно по всему миру. В 1915 году Император Николай II не мог полностью предотвратить бойню, устроенную турками, но оказал огромную помощь армянам. «По личному приказу Государя Императора Николая II, — пишет П. Пагануци, — русские войска предприняли ряд мер для спасения армян, в результате которых из 1 651 000 душ армянского населения Турции было спасено 375 000, то есть 23 %, что само по себе является исключительной цифрой». Г. Тер-Маркариан писал по этому поводу в своей книге «Как это было»: «Ради исторической справедливости и чести последнего русского царя нельзя умолчать, что в начале описываемых бедствий 1915 года, по личному приказанию царя, русско-турецкая граница была приоткрыта и громадные толпы скопившихся на ней измученных армянских беженцев были впущены на русскую землю». Геноцид продолжался и после 1918 года. Первая армянская республика Кемализм и армянский вопрос Лозанская конференция Акция возмездия: убийство организаторов массовой резни армян Подобные действия привели к тому, что существовавшие несколько партий среди армянских беженцев, несмотря на существовавшие между ними различия, были едины в том, что никто из организаторов геноцида не должен уйти от возмездия. Шаан Натали (это его псевдоним в честь любимой женщины) и Григор Мерчанов взялись за осуществление мести. Был составлен так называемый «чёрный список» из 80 имён людей — организаторов армянской резни. Началась подготовительная работа — преследования, сбор информации, добывание оружия, после чего последовала месть: * Талаат-паша был застрелен Согомоном Тейлеряном в Берлине 16 марта 1921 г. (берлинский суд его полностью оправдал); Армин Вегнер, Судебный процесс Талаата-паши * Энвер-паша был убит в 1922 в Туркестане красными командирами Акопом (Яковом) Мелкумовым и Георгием Агабековым; * Джемааль-паша был убит 25 июня 1922 в Тифлисе: акт возмездия провели Степан Цахикян и Петрос Тер-Погосян; * Саид Халим-паша (экс-премьер Турции) был убит 6 декабря 1921 в Риме Аршавиром Ширакяном; * Шекер-бей, главный идеолог Иттихада, был убит 17 апреля 1922 Арамоном Ерканяном и Ширакяном. Всего за три года около 80 организаторов геноцида были убиты. Также было ликвидировано несколько тысяч участников геноцида более низкого ранга. right||thumb|Телеграмма посла США в Турции Г. Моргентау, к государственному департаменту США 16 июля 1915 описывает армянскую резню как «гонка кампании истребления» Геноцид в культуре Искусство В творчестве известной американской рок-группы System of a Down, состоящей из четырех музыкантов, армян по происхождению, часто затрагивается тематика геноцида армян. Каждый год группа совершает концертный тур «Souls» («Души») для привлечения внимания к тематике геноцида. В свой дебютный альбом группа включила песню о геноциде армян — «P.L.U.C.K.» («Политически лгущие нечестивые трусливые убийцы»). В тексте буклета диска написано: «SOAD посвящает эту песню памяти полутора миллионов жертв геноцида армян, проводимого турецким правительством с 1915 по середину 1920-ых». Некоторые другие песни, в частности «X» (Toxicity) и «Holy Mountains» («Святые Горы», Hypnotize), также посвящены теме геноцида армян. right||thumb|Османское правительство преднамеренно уничтожает миллион армян.[[New York Times, Дек. 15, 1915]] Американский композитор и певец Дэниел Деккер был подвержен критике из-за сотрудничества с армянским композитором Арой Геворгяном. Песня «Адана», названая по имени города, армянское население которого подверглось резне одним из первых, повествует историю геноцида армян. Музыку на слова Деккера написал Ара Геворгян. Ведущий религиозный журнал и веб-портал Европы «Cross Rhythms» написал об «Адане» следующее: «Очень редко горечь бесчисленных страданий выливается в такое изумительное произведение». Дэниел Деккер был официально приглашён армянским правительством, для исполнения этой песни 24 апреля 2005 в Ереване, на концерте, посвященном мероприятиям по случаю 90-ой годовщины геноцида армян. В настоящее время «Адана» переведена и записана на 17 языках. Тема геноцида армян также затрагивается в кинематографе и литературе. Этой теме посвящен фильм Атома Эгояна «Арарат» (2002). Известные итальянские режиссёры, Витторио и Паоло Тавиани, планируют снять фильм о Геноциде по книге Антонии Арслан «La Masseria Delle Allodole» («Ферма жаворонков»). Первым фильмом о геноциде армян является картина «Ravished Armenia» («Изнасилованная Армения») (1919), но к сожалению, до наших дней от неё сохранился лишь 15-минутный отрывок. thumb|300px|left|Свыше одного миллиона армянских [[беженцы|беженцев было рассеяно по всему миру. Цветом выделены государства и штаты, официально признавшие геноцид армян.]] Самое известное литературное произведение на тему геноцида армян — роман Франца Верфеля «Сорок дней Муса-дага», изданный в 1933 и впоследствии отмеченный нацистскими властями как «нежелательный». Книга стала бестселлером, а голливудская студия MGM решила снять фильм по этой книге, но осуществлению данной идеи дважды помешала Турция. Съёмки фильма подошли к концу в 1982 году несмотря на нападки со стороны турецкого правительства, однако его художественная ценность сомнительна. Курт Воннегут в 1988 написал вымышленную историю «Синяя Борода», в которой геноцид армян также является главной темой. Луи де Бернье использует место и время геноцида армян в качестве фона в его новелле «Птицы без крыльев», которую некоторые критики считают скорее протурецкой. Еще одна книга, в которой также затрагивается тематика геноцида армян — «Das Marchen vom letzten Gedanken» («История последней мысли») Эдгара Хилсенрата, изданная в 1989. Ричард Калиновски поставил пьесу «Животное на луне», которая повествует о двух людях переживших геноцид армян. Мемориальный комплекс «Цицернакаберд» В 1965 году, в 50-ю годовщину геноцида, в Армении возникла идея создания мемориала. Через два года, в Ереване, на возвышающемся над ущельем реки Раздан холме Цицернакаберд была завершена постройка мемориального комплекса (архитекторы С. Калашян и В. Хачатрян). 44-метровая стела символизирует возрождение армянского народа. 12 плит, символизирующие собой 12 потерянных провинций, входящие в настоящее время в состав Турции, образуют конус, в центре которого, на глубине 1,5 метров горит вечный огонь. Рядом со стелой находится стометровая стена с названиями городов и деревень, в которых происходила резня. В 1995 году в другом конце парка был открыт музей геноцида (архитекторы Калашян и Мкртчян), посвящённый этим ужасным событиям. В музее представлены некоторые снимки, сделанные германскими фотографами (в том числе Армином Вегнером), а также их публикации. Недалеко от музея находится аллея, где иностранные государственные деятели сажают деревья в память о жертвах геноцида. Каждый год 24 апреля, в День памяти жертв геноцида армян, сотни тысяч людей поднимаются на холм к мемориальному комплексу и возлагают цветы (обычно гвоздики и тюльпаны) к вечному огню. Благодаря усилиям армянских диаспор, по всему миру построено множество памятников жертвам геноцида. Признание thumb|right|1915 Еще в годы геноцида (1915-1923) мировые державы приняли резолюции осуждающие армянскую резнью. США трижды (1916, 1919, 1920) U.S. Senate Concurrent Resalution 12, February 9, 1916, U.S. Congress Act to Incorporate Near East Relief, August 6, 1919 , U.S. Senate Resolution 359, May 11, 1920 принял похожые резолюции, однако остановить дейвствия Османской Имерии не удалось. В 1915-ом Франция, Великобритания и Россия выступили совместной деклaрацей France, Great Britain and Russia Joint Declaration, May 24, 1915, View image of Document также осуждающей уничтожение армян. Геноцид армян признан и осуждён многими странами мира и влиятельными международными организациям. Первым геноцид армян официально признал и осудил Уругвай (1965 г.). В 1984 Международный Гаагский трибунал, в 1987 — Европейский Союз, Parlement Europeen. Le point de la session. Strasbourg, 15-19 juin 1987. p. 39-43. Европарламент, Европарламент рекомендует Турции признать геноцид армян Подкомиссия ООН по предотвращению дискриминации и защите меньшинств, Всемирный совет церквей и т.д. Institute on the Holocaust and Genocide (Jerusalem, Israel), United States Holocaust Memorial Museum (Washington), The Institute for the Study of Genocide and The International Association of Genocide Scholars (New York), Institut für Diaspora and Genozidforschung, The Australian Institute for Holocaust and Genocide Studies, Center for Holocaust and Genocide Studies, Cambodian Genocide Program, International Institute for Genocide and Human Rights Studies, и т.д. Геноцид армян официально признали и осудили Франция, France Law, January 29, 2001 Италия, Italy Chamber of Deputies Resolution, November 16, 2000 Германия, Germany Parliament Resolution, June 15, 2005 Бельгия, Belgium Senate Resolution, March 26, 1998 Швеция, Sweden Parliament Report, March 29, 2000 Нидерланды, Netherlands Parliament Resolution, December 21, 2004 Швейцария, Россия, Russia Duma Resolution, april 14, 1995 Польша, Poland Parliament Resolution, April 19, 2006 Литва, Греция, Кипр, Словакия, Аргентина (2 закона, 5 резолюции), Венесуэла, Канада (1996, 2002, 2004), Ватикан и ряд других государств. В некоторых странах ЕС за отрицание исторического факта геноцида армян внесена уголовное ответственность (от штрафа 45 тыс. евро, до 1 года лишение свободы). 40 из 50 штатов США официально признали и осудили геноцид армян, а также объявили 24 апреля Днём памяти жертв геноцида армянского народа. Аналогичные решения приняли Уэльс и Австралия. С конца 1970-х каждый год 24 апреля президенты США выступают с телеобращением к армянам Америки. Страховая компания New York Life начала выплату компенсаций родственникам жертв Геноцида армян 1915 года (Общая сумма компенсаций составляет примерно $8 млн.) . Геноцид армян официально признан также некоторыми влиятельными СМИ (New York Times The New York Times: События 1915 года были не «резней», а геноцидом (2004), BBC (2007),BBC News drops apostrophes around Genocide Washington post, Washington Post: Ignore Congressional Resolutions Associated Press Выборы в США и Армянский вопрос и т. д.) Признание геноцида армян является обязательным условием для вступления Турции в ЕС. 12 октября 2006 года парламент Франции принял законопроект, в соответствии с которым отрицание геноцида армян станет уголовным преступлением, аналогично отрицанию холокостаБи-би-си: Франция запрещает отрицание геноцида армян. Современная Турция категорически отрицает наличие исторического факта геноцида армян и объявляет о внешнеполитическом и внутриполитическом курсе ярого отрицания данного исторического события. Дейвствия турецкого государства преподносятся как «депортация» с целью безопасности армян. Документы Image:Dokumentham1.jpg|«Право армян жить и работать в Турции полностью ликвидировано. Правительство, которое в этом отношении берет на себя всякую ответственность, приказало не оставлять в колыбели ни одного ребенка.» Image:Documentham2.jpg|«Всех, кто будет колебаться, и высказывать сомнение в необходимости уничтожить армян…следует наказывать как изменников родины» Image:Documentham3.jpg|«Ранее было сообщено, что Правительство по приказу Джемиета (Иттиад- общество младотурок) решило стереть с лица земли всех армян, проживающих в Турции.» Image:Documentham6.jpg|«Внушите им, что их мужья позже придут к ним и вышлите их на место ссылки» Цитаты * Уинстон Черчиль Winston S. Churchill, Prime Minister of Great Britain (1940-45, 1951-55) - премьер-министр Великобритании 1940-1945, 1951-1955гг. «Мировой кризис», М.—Л., 1932, с. 27 ; Winston Churchill, The World Crisis, vol. 5, "The Aftermath" (New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1929). «В 1915 г турецкое правительство начало проводить по отношению к армянам, жившим в Малой Азии, политику беспощадной массовой резни и высылок. 300 или 400 тыс. мужчин, женщин и детей бежали на русскую территорию, а отчасти в Персию и Месопотамию. Но Малая Азия была настолько основательно очищена от армянских элементов, насколько только могли достичь этого подобные меры, проводимые в самом широком масштабе. По приблизительным подсчетам, этим репрессиям подверглись 1 1/4 млн.армян, из которых погибло больше половины. Нет никакого сомнения, что это преступление было задумано и выполнено по политическим мотивам...» * Адольф Гитлер. Adolf Hitler, Chancellor of Nazi Germany (1933-1945) Staub Ervin. The Roots of Evil. The Origins of Genocide and Other Group Violence. Cambridge: Cambridge University, 1989. P. 183, 184, 187; The Ottoman Empire: A Troubled Legacy. Views, Comments and Judgements by Noted Experts Worldwide. Compiled by Vahakn N. Dadrian for the Association of Genocide Scholars. Williamsburg (USA), 1997. P. 72. «Кто помнит сейчас о резне армян» ? * Теодор Рузвельт, Theodore Roosevelt, President of the United States (1901-09) президент США (1901-1909). Из письма Кливленду Гудли Доджу: 11 мая 1918 года. «Ужас, охвативший армян, - свершившийся факт. В значительной степени это результат политики пацифизма, которой придерживался этот народ в течение последних четырех лет. Присутствие наших миссионеров и то, что мы не участвовали в войне, не помешали туркам устроить резню от 500 тыс. до 1 млн. армян, сирийцев, греков и евреев, при этом подавляющее большинство жертв составляли армяне. … армянская резня - величайшее преступление этой войны, и если нам не удастся выступить против Турции, значит - мы потворствуем им.» * Дэвид Ллойд Джордж David Lloyd George, Prime Minister of Great Britain (1916-22) - премьер-министр Великобритании - 1916-1922 гг. Дэвид Ллойд Джордж. Правда о мирных договорах. Т. 2, М., 1957, с. 390 ; David Lloyd George, Memoirs of the Peace Conference (New Haven: Yale University Press, 1939), vol. 2, pp. 650-656. '' «По Сан-Стефанскому миру русские войска должны были оккупировать Армению пока не будут проведены необходимые реформы. Это постановление было отменено Берлинским трактатом 1878 года, который явился всецело результатом нашего угрожающего нажима и прославлялся нами как величайший триумф Англии, принесший «почетный мир». Армения была принесена в жертву на воздвигнутый нами триумфальный алтарь. Русские вынуждены были уйти; несчастные армяне снова были придавлены пятой своих старых угнетателей, обязавшихся «провести улучшения и реформы в провинциях, населенных армянами». Всем нам известно как нарушались эти обязательства в течение сорока лет, несмотря на неоднократные протесты страны, которая была главной виновницей возвращения Армении под владычество турок. Политика британского правительства с роковой неизбежностью привела к ужасающим бойням 1895—1897 и 1909 годов и к страшнейшей резне 1915 года. В результате этих злодеяний, беспримерных даже в истории турецкого деспотизма, численность армянского населения в Турции сократилась больше чем на миллион». * Фритьоф Нансен об истреблении армян в 1915—1916 гг. Fridtjof Nansen. l'Arménie et le Proche Orient. Paris, 1923, p. 330-333, 339-344, 356-357. «31 августа 1915 года Талаат-бей заявил немецким дипломатам, что «армянского вопроса больше не существует». Он был прав, ибо к этому времени депортация была завершена. Оставалось только избавиться от редких жертв, которые чудом уцелели, шагая по дорогам смерти. Их собрали в огромных концентрационных лагерях, оставляя почти без пищи и каких-либо средств к существованию. В январе 1916 г. от 5 до 6 тысяч армян Айнтаба были угнаны в пустыню; в апреле 14 тысяч высланных были вырезаны в Рас ул-Айне. По приказу каймакама каждый день группы в 300—500 человек уводились на расстояние 10 километров от города, на берег реки, где банды наемников убивали их, а тела бросали в воду, К востоку от Алеппо, в лагере Мескене, что на берегу Евфрата, по словам самих же турок, было зарыто в землю 55 тысяч армян, погибших от голода». * Генри Моргентау — посол США в Османской Империи (Henry Morgenthau, Sr.) «Я уверен, что во всей истории человечества нет такого жуткого эпизода, как этот. Приказы о депортации армянских семей в 1915 году были простым смертным приговором для всей нации». * Ганс Вангенгейм - посол Германии в Турции в 1912-1915 гг. «Если вначале изгнание армянского населения ограничивалось провинциями, близко расположенными к Кавказскому фронту, то затем турецкие власти распространили эти действия на те части страны, которые не находились под угрозой вражеского вторжения. Эти действия способы, которыми производится высылка, свидетельствуют о том, что турецкое правительство имеет своей целью уничтожение армянской нации в Турции». * Фон-Кресс - глава Германской военной миссии на Кавказе. Выдержки из доклада, Тифлис, 5 августа 1918 г. Deutschland und Armenien..., док. № 426. «В настоящее время Турция хочет начать наступление из Азербайджана на населенный армянами Карабах, разорить тамошнее население под предлогом, что тамошние армяне агрессивно настроены против мусульман. Турецкая политика ясна. У турков есть намерение уничтожить армян. Армян преследуют где только возможно, их провоцируют и получают поводы к новым нападениям. Если же это не удается, то их заставляют голодать и нищенствовать. С этой целью они грабят оккупированные области» Ссылки * Геноцид армян в Турции — история, документы, свидетельства, фотографии, карты. * Нерсисян М. Г., Саакян Р. Г., «Геноцид армян в Османской Империи» * Геноцид армян: краткая библиография * Геноцид армян в Турции (по материалам энциклопедии «Армянский Вопрос») * Armenian_Genocide_Photos * Armenian Genocide * Фотографии армянского геноцида * Report with Peter Jennings См. также *Киликийская резня 1909 года *Геноцид ассирийцев *Борцы за справедливость в отношении геноцида армян Сноски Категория:Геноцид Категория:История Армении Категория:История Турции Категория:Погромы